Phoebe8: Little Charmers
by Doug2
Summary: Phoebe is raising her own little Charmed Ones in part 8 of her saga.


Phoebe8: Little Charmers 

Prue, Pippy and Patty sat in their highchairs in the old Halliwell Manor kitchen. They were very precocious three year olds. Once they learned how to use their magic, they never stopped. Patty was always freezing Phoebe and Prue had learned to get most anything she wanted from any shelf or drawer using her telekinesis. And Pipy was always having bad dreams about bad things, but fortunately, things were as normal as things could be at Halliwell Manor. Phoebe still had her entertainment businesses, but all of the day-to-day management she had to be turned over to her staff. She didn't dare turn over raising three growing witches to someone else. She now wished she had some kind of powers for she was no match against three precocious little witches.

"Now Prue eat your meat and you can have a cookie like Patty," Phoebe said in her cute little kid voice that she used almost constantly.

"No, I WANT a cookie!" said Prue.

"As soon as you finish your dinner!" Phoebe replied sternly.

"NO!" said Prue as she raised her hands and the entire box of cookies flew over.

"You know you're no suppose to do that!" Phoebe said grabbing the box. She then found herself being pushed across the kitchen with the box flying from her hands. "Prudence!" said Phoebe louder. The next thing she remembered was waking up as all of the children were finishing the box of cookies.

"Patty! You are not to do that! And Prue! I won't even buy you any more cookies of you do that again! Patty, Mommy is very upset when you freeze her. Now everyone get down and get to bed. I won't have anymore of these tricks!" yelled Phoebe chasing them up the stairs.

While giving them a bath their toys circled above them flying around in different directions.

"My goodness you're a good mover. Where will your powers take you next? Your Aunt Prue would have been so proud. Let's get good and clean!" said Phoebe.

Later that evening when Mark got home, he leaned down and kissed his beautiful wife. "How was your day today?" he asked sitting down to peruse the news clips.

"Pretty good. Patty only froze me twice. They're real good kids, but they have to learn when to use their powers. I didn't grow up with mine so I'm just winging it with these three. How was your day?" she asked.

"Pretty special. The O'Leary brothers are looking to upgrade the pools in some of their motels. That's a big job, but we're up for it. None of the monsters shown up yet?" Mark asked hesitantly.

"Thank God, no. They are at a vulnerable age and since their own Mother can't protect them, I'm really surprised. I've been practicing nursery rhymes with them so if we need to cast any spells, I think we're ready. Prue and Patty can do things with their powers that my sisters never had a chance to develop. And I really appreicated that you've been all so wonderful through all of it." she said cuddling with him.

"Well, we have to adapt. I just have to adapt to much stranger things than most fathers. So what went on here normal today?" Mark asked.

"Oh, Patty is starting to pick out words on the computer. Prue wants to be an astronaut when she grows up. And Pippy just wants to help others. She is the closet to one of my sisters. The other two are just like having a couple of baby Phoebes around. I guess that's my lot, raising me after I was such a pain growing up," Phoebe said philosophically.

"I think you turned out very nicely. And that's why I married you," said Mark with a kiss.

"Thank you darling." Phoebe said cuddling up next to Mark to watch some of the news clips with him.

After coming home from the park, the triplets took off their coats and ran into the living room.

"Mommy, there are two funny looking ladies by the fireplace. I can see the fireplace behind them." said Patty.

"Who's there? I don't want any trouble! This is my house!" called out Phoebe.

"I can see the fireplace right through them, Mommy. I'm scared!" said Prue.

"Hello, Phoebe," said the ghost of her sister Piper.

"Piper, Prue!" said an ecstatic Phoebe. "It's so good to see you. Kids these are your aunts, Prue and Piper."

"My name's Prue, too!" said Little Prue proudly.

"You sure are cute," saidAunt Prue leaning down to look at her namesake.

"And this is Pippy and Patty," said Phoebe very proudly.

"Pippy?" asked Piper. "I NEVER liked being called that."

"Well, Patty started calling her that when she was two and it stuck. Besides, I didn't really want to keep calling out both of your names for the rest of my life. We did move on," said Phoebe shrugging

"And we are so glad you did," said Prue.

"You two look weird. I can run right through you! Yaaaaaaaa!" exclaimed Pippy.

"That's because were not really here," explained Piper.

"So why the visit?" asked Phoebe. "It can't be good news!"

"No. There's a general disturbance caused by a coven of warlocks that don't want the Charmed Ones to come to maturity. And they will be very powerful by their eighteenth birthday. We were only amateurs, Phoebs," said Piper.

"OK. Who are we up against?" asked Phoebe.

"It's the Coven of the Lone Tower. There are five warlocks who must all be vanquished. You must find them before they come after you. We want to be extra careful this TIME!" said Prue.

"Don't EVEN mention the last time. Meet me in the attic! Come on kids. It's nursery rhyme time!" she said leading them into the attic.

Reaching into the trunk she tells them, "This is a very old book belonging to your Mommy's grandmother. We have to use your powers to take care of some bad guys. Like some of those things that you see at night Pippy. And only you three special people can do it. That's because YOU ARE WITCHES!" said Phoebe with delight.

"Uh, do I fly?" asked Pippy.

"No. DO you fly? Have you done that?" asked Phoebe kidding her.

"No, but Prue can make me fly," said Pippy.

"Yes, but that's very dangerous. Prue is NOT supposed to do that. We have a very important job to do."

"Phoebes, put they book on the stand," said Piper.

"Watch what Aunt Piper can do!" said Phoebe.

The book flipped through several pages and stopped.

"OOOO. Did you see that!" said Phoebe.

"I can move things too." said Prue.

"Yes, but not to the right incantation. Let's see. One spell can seal all of them in their tower together. Five for one. Better than the old days. Now let's learn the chant, um, nursery rhyme. Come on darlings." said Phoebe.

After several minutes they were ready. "Say it with me.

Shadows of darkness,

Rays of light,

Help us we plea,

With all your might,

Away with these creatures,

Starting this hour,

Seal them forever,

In their lone tower."

The triplets recited it over and over until Piper broke the chant.

"It is done. You got them before they even knew what hit them,"explained Piper. "Better than we ever could."

"That's great. Thanks guys. So are you our new white lighters?" asked Pheebs.

"No, we're just ghosts. Ghosts who got ambushed and now are at least helping another generation of Charmed Ones. We don't want them to get caught like we were." said Prue.

"What about Leo?" asked Phoebe?

"I still see him from time to time. We're still close. As close as ghosts and white lighters can be," sighed Piper. "And we'll always be close too Phoebes. We will never be far. Bye, sweetie!" said Piper.

"So long, Phoebes," said Prue vanishing. in a flash of white light.

"Bye, guys." said Phoebe now waving to nothing.

"Wow! I have aunts that are real ghosts?" said Patty.

"Yes, but that's our little secret. Just like your powers. They are very special gifts only to be used in our house or in an emergency. I'll teach you. Now for such great job, how about chocolate milk?" asked Phoebe.

"Yea for Mommy!" they cried running down the stairs. Phoebe put the book back in the trunk hoping not to need it again for a long while.

Later that night lying next to her husband, Phoebe said, "It's very weird knowing my sisters are still watching over me and the kids. They have been gone eight years and were just memories. Now they are living breathing ghosts."

"Living and breathing ghosts?" asked Mark.

"Well, you know what I mean. We can talk to them and they respond. And I bet you they will be much better watchers of our backs than I ever was," said Phoebe.

"I hope your right. Ghosts for a guardian angels? Phoebes, this is crazy. But then so are you and so am I for falling for you. I love you a lot!" he finished.

"And me too. Good night, my darling." she said

And the Charmed Ones live on.

THE END


End file.
